Mirrored for Life
by Mirrored-angel629
Summary: My first story. About two female angels who escape from their mistress and get separated by a fire. One seeks her sister, the other seeks revenge. Will they achieve what they want? Or need help from others?
1. Chapter 1- Awaken

This is my first ever fanfic, and I'm new to all this, so, this is it. Please let it be good...

** DISCLAIMER: KID ICARUS UPRISING DOESNT BELONG TO ME. ONLY THE PLOT, MELODY AND TERESA ARE MINE**

* * *

><p>(Nobodies P.O.V.)<p>

'I cant believe this! The humans are hunting down the animals inhabiting the wood near the town!' The little goddess shook her head in disgust. 'But... then again I do owe it to Palutena and Pit to NOT go and exterminate the people,' She reasoned with herself. 'You know what, who cares?! The fact they hunt for fun?' Beside her was Phosphora, Commander of Lightening. She was bored.

'Grr... It does makes me sick. Very sick,' Viridi said and turned to her commander. 'And Palutena isn't exactly watching out for the Forces of Nature, just the Underworld Army,' Phosphora added. 'Thats it! I must take matters into my own hands. Phosphora! We're going on a little field trip...'

'Really? You're actually considering it?' She said. 'Finally, action! But why not send in the Forces?' Viridi sighed impatiently whilst striding to the gateway. 'They'll attract too much attention, Phos. And so do you, so I'm coming with. I might need to put a leash on you. Now lets go already!'

(Melody's P.O.V.)

I wake up, regretfully, leaving the dark behind and survey my surroundings. Yep, its the same wood. I stare at into the trees and got up. I stretched and decided to venture deeper into the woods. I feel a pair of eyes staring intensely at me. I look around, not only looking but listening too, for breathing or anything. Content with the fact is was my imagination, which has been playing up, I carry on with my path.

Sheesh... It started to rain. I hear thunder. Yeah, I wasn't brought up well, but I was educated. And I knew that it wasn't safe to be under a tree during a thunderstorm. But I'm kinda in the middle of a wood, so... I'll think happy thoughts. Rainbows! Flowers! Teresa! All are not present but still make me happy! But kinda sad, too. Maybe thinking of Teresa wasn't the best thing to do. The thing is, I haven't seen her since the incident, plus the fact no one. Only company was the dark and trust me it came a lot. I hear the thunder again. It frightens me. What if I get struck!? Yes, I'm afraid of thunderstorms. No big whoop. Lightening does the WORST. It starts those raging fires.

I see lightening. My head becomes lighter. I can't take the sudden flashes and rolls of thunder. I clutch my head. I know it wouldn't help but it hurt so badly. I see a flash and a tree turned into fiery inferno. I legged it. Smoke stung my eyes as I ran blindly. As expected, I bang into something. My dizziness grew as I carried on running. A small furry creature scurried up along me. I scooped it up, hoping I would be able to save it, let alone myself.. It was a beaver. Behind me the fire grew. It was as if it was chasing me. I reached a clearing. Light hit me and I felt the warmth tingle through me. My wings sparkled like snow...

(Nobodies P.O.V.)

"Pit! I'm in need of you...'

'Yes, Lady Palutena?'

'I'm afraid that Viridi has gone to the human world with Phosphera,'

'And?'

'She wishes to stop hunters herself since she is willing to. But this shan't and well. Knowing her and humans do not mix,'

'Of course, Lady Palutena,'

'Oh, and take Pittoo,'

'Right!'

She activates the power of flight for him. Viridi, along with Phosphora are determined not to cause any disruptions by sending in the Forces of Nature. Well, at least whats left of them. Ever since the battle with the Lord of the Underworld caused the gods and humans are unbalanced. Luckily, the Goddess of Light is doing what she can.

(Melody's P.O.V.)

'Uhh... Dizzy..." I mumble as I open my eyes. I think I passed out. I smell something burnt. My clothes, they're singed. Great. Then I notice the animals. A... wolf? Oh no! I scramble backwards, back against a tree. This won't come out well, will it? The wolf comes nearer and I clench my eyes shut. I whimper as something touches me, but I feel no pain.

I open one eye and see it nuzzling my wing. So, I decide to stroke it. My hand almost got to it when there was an animal screaming and galloping. A couple of men chased after the frightened stallion. Knives in there buckles and thick hides to protect themselves, hunters! The wolf crept away, ears flat on its head. The hunters left when the stallion was brought under control. I shivered with uncontrollable fear. What I'm caught by them?

* * *

><p>I'll try to lengthen my writing. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT ABOUT THE STORY! Bye!<p>

-Hallie


	2. Chapter 2- Reunited

Here is chapter two!

**DISCLAIMER: KIU DOESN'T BELONG TO ME AND MELODY BELONGS TO ME. **

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>(Pit's P.O.V.)<p>

I found Pittoo and now we're on our way to see what Viridi is up to. She can be a bit of a problem when it comes to her and nature. But, fortunately, we told her that without humans, the state of the world would be unbalanced so hopefully she wont go overboard.

'Viridi and Phosphera are up ahead!' says Lady Palutena.

'Right!' I say, landing. We each have two minutes of flight left so we'll be fine.

Pit and DarkPit land and decide to split up. They keep low profile as they look for Phosphora and Viridi.

(DarkPit's P.O.V.)

I caught up with the hunters but kept my distance. Right, I'll follow them until they camp or something then let the animals go. Which might be quite a while since the sun is rather high up. Speaking of high, up there in that cloudless sky is a lightening bolt flashing across. But no thunder. The lightening bolt had disappeared, leaving the sky grey. I went on my way to see where the two people I am looking for is.

After an hour or so, I find them. A young girl, 12 years old in appearance since she's rather short, was creeping towards the cages with wild animals kept inside. Her hair is a light blond in a long, extremely long, ponytail tied with vines and a purple. She is wearing a shin-length dress coloured in purples, reds and brown, and decorated with vines and plants. And to add to her outfit is a large, wooden staff and what seems to be green leaf sandals. Viridi.

Behind her, keeping watch, was a teen with a bolder blond and orange-y ends hair which was rather short, only coming up to her shoulders. Next thing, which is highly noticeable, is her blue scarf. It levitates and glittering with electricity. Her outfit is a blue and white top and bottoms, with purple and black wraps around her arms and legs. There's also a green vine, sneaking around her body from her arm to her thigh. Phosphora.

I stay hidden.

(Nobodies P.O.V.)

Pit finds them crouching behind a cart of cages. Pit catches Phosphera's attention and she places her hand on Viridi. She looks back then stares at Pit. Pissed off, she was about to say something when Phosphora place her finger on her lips. Then she points to the hunters who were coming back with a stallion. When one of them ties the horse to the cart, both then leave, probably out to get another poor creature. Then Pit breaks the silence. 'Hi, Viridi,' She sighs. 'Pit. I warn you, leave before I make the two of you fight!' Phosphora winks at him.

'Huh? No. Just, stand down. As captain of-' Viridi sighed.'Seriously? Your'e gonna try and intimidate ME of all gods?' She clenches her fists. Phosphora's eyebrows shot up. 'Bad move, boy. This one has a temper right now,' She said in a mocking tone.

Her eyes widen. Viridi was smiling. In a nice way. She turned to Pit and says, 'Ruin my plans and I'll ruin you,; She said in a sweet, sickly manner. Pit, intimidated, raises his hands slowly in defeat. 'Now,' Viridi said. 'What to do with you,' Phosphora's eyes spark. 'Viridi, you know that leash you were gonna put on me? Lets take him with us with that,' She says casually. Viridi smiled. 'Good idea,'

'WHAT?!'

Meanwhile...

Melody ran about, away from the smoke and sounds of footsteps. Then suddenly someone leapt of a tree and covered her mouth. 'Mfff?!' Melody lashes out, trying to be unhanded. Pulling at the hand on her mouth, she kicks and moves around, till she was finally letten go . Standing upright, she sees the mysterious figure un-hood himself. Melody's eyes widen and her jaw drops. Or un-hoods _her_self.

'Fierce little thing aren't you?' She says. Melody doesn't say anything. She just stares. Then the raven-black haired girl waved her hand to take Melody out of her trance, smiling happily. 'It can't be,' Melody breathed. 'I thought I lost you in that fire. Yet here you are, smiling, right in front of me,' She gasps in joyful shock. 'My, word,' She murmurs. A small giggle burst into big outburst of laughter. the girl opposite stares at me now. She embraced her. ' I thought you left me,' She says. Teresa's smile grew as she hugged her back. 'It's great to see you too.'

* * *

><p>Its Teresa! Melody's sister! Please Review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3- Better

I'm back and alive! I now present to you... CHAPTER 3!

**DISCLAIMER: KID ICARUS UPRISING DONT BELONG TO ME! MELODY AND TUNELESS DO!**

* * *

><p>Yep, it's Melody! 'You're safe! Thank the gods!' She said. I scoff.<p>

'You really thought _a little fire _could harm me?'

'No,' she sighs, 'I just, its been three years in this forest...'

My eyes widen. She has gone and gotten herself tougher. Wow.

'...And I have been alone all this time, so, its just... YOU COULD HAVE COME SOONER COULDN'T YOU?' She yelled joyfully, playfully punching my arm. I smile softly. 'I'm really sorry. Honest. But, I'll make it up to you,' I said. I close my eyes and focus, keeping myself in check. Then my dark, metallic purple wings flap and lift me up. I absolutely love flying.

'Wait, you can fly? You can fly!? How?!' Melody asked, confused yet amazed. I wore a little smug look on my face. 'Another story, for another time,' I say, not revealing anymore. I land and extended a hand. She takes it. I smile wider and flew up slowly pulling her along. I watch her hold on and she clenches her eyes shut. I flew higher until I reach the tree tops. 'How about I take you someplace special?' I whisper. There are quite the few enemies in these parts, but I wont say anything. Melody slowly opens her eyes and in delight she nods.

(Nobody's P.O.V.)

Phosphera flew up to the sky and left a trail of sparks, Pit had Viridi's Power of Flight and Viridi was left behind because she said she had to find Pittoo and grant him the Power of Flight.

'Viridi?' The Goddess of light's voice invaded her mind

'Ah, Palutena,'

'Don't go deeper into the woods. I have Pittoo,'

'Good.'

'Phos and Lux awaits your arrival in the east part of the forest, your left.

'Thank you. I shall see you later,'

'Bye, Viridi,'

'Bye,'

"I'm in a lot of trouble... Must remember to blame Phosphora,'

Viridi walked east and found two white stallions. When they noticed her they trotted over then transformed into stunning creatures, unicorns. Lux and Phos. The little goddess then uncovered some bushes and revealed a chariot. It was the lightening chariot.

(Melody's P.O.V.)

Ok. Here I am, holding on for dear life as my sister flies higher and higher. I look around. I think we're in space! 'Woah...' I look around, taking in my surroundings. Constellations everywhere! And the moon, amazing. 'Teresa, this is amazing!' I say. 'Huh?' She murmurs. 'Yeah, it's beautiful,' She took me onto the moon. I firmly place my feet down as she lands. 'Don't worry, I activated a zero gravity. And you can breathe properly,' Teresa gloats. Same sis. Never gonna change is she?

I walk around, jumping in and out of creators and listen to the silence. I turn to Teresa. 'Hey, Teresa, Teresa?' She jumps over to me. 'Yeah?,' 'How's this place special to you?' I say curiously. 'Um,' She mumbled dumbly. 'Well, thats another story too!' she hissed. "No,' I countered. 'I have a right to , uh, know...' I falter as the angel opposite me's eyes's glow energy.

'I will strike a deal with you,' She then murmured. 'Join me on my quest for glory and power, I won't have any harm come to you,' Then her wings glowed the same. 'If not, I shall have to leave you here, wouldn't I?' Uh oh. I have a very strong feeling that she isn't joking. 'Umm... Reason being?' I take a step back. Her eyes narrow. 'Look how the gods treated us! They tossed us aside! We need to rebel, I mean, come ON! Gods shouldn't be in charge of everything! Hurry and choose your fate! You know the right choice,'

I don't like the sound of that. Its like she's urging me to defy her. Don't trust her. Don't trust her, honestly, she's talking about taking over the world. So what, she's my sister and I've been looking for her... wait, this is taking over the world I'm thinking about. Or even WORLDS.

'Are you done thinking it over? I have an army to regroup,' 'Regroup?'

'You belong with me,' 'Do I?'

'Yes! I'm waiting,' 'Your not patient,'

'Melody! Hurry up and choose!' 'Whats the rush?'

'I need to get to my friend, but hurry up and answer!' 'No,'

'What?' 'No, I'm not going with you,'

Teresa folded her arms. 'You aren't very bright, are you?' I look annoyed. 'What happened to you? You're nothing like the Teresa I know,' I spat. 'You're right,' Teresa replied. 'Ever since I got my powers, I became better. Stronger. Faster. BETTER. And I can help you gain yours...' My... powers?

* * *

><p>Find out Melody's answer in the next chapter. Please review! Good feedback encourages me to write more! Bye!<p>

-Hallie


	4. Chapter 4- Stranger Danger Detector

Here we go! Dedicated to my friend Destiny. Which she better appreciate and read the freaking story!

**DISCLAIMER: KIU DOESNT BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

><p>(Nobody's P.O.V.)<p>

'Melody!?' Her name snapped her out of it. Then she knew what to say. 'Yeah, I'm listening but I'm afraid I have to decline your _kind_ offer,' I say. I see anger in her eyes. 'And, as nice it was, um, meeting you...' Melody stop and realise without her she wont be able to breathe. 'Wait, what will happen to-,'

'I will leave you here,' Teresa's eyes glow more intensely. Melody shiver as Teresa raises her hand and points at her. 'You have 5 seconds or the final answer,' Then a sudden ribbon of mist enveloped Melody. It twisted around her as she struggled. Melody narrowed her eyes. 'You're no sister of mine,' She growled.

Melody was falling. Why? Teresa had a temper tantrum. Down and down she tumbled, yet she never screamed. Why? It was all happening so quickly that she passed the moment she was tossed off the moon.

Meanwhile, To Dark Pit...

Dark Pit flew amongst the white clouds, wondering what to do next. Then suddenly, 'Pittoo, Emergency!' Lady Palutena cried out, worriedly. 'Look up and extend your arms!' Her cry was genuine so he looked up. There was someone falling. 'What the...?' He flew up and caught the unconscious figure. He was shocked when he saw the girl. She had soft dark brown hair, open, tangled and messy, covering her face a lot. Her clothing were ripped and burnt. She was bare footed. She was covered in cuts and bruises. Her white wings... Dark Pit did a double take and Lady Palutena exclaimed, 'Wings! And she's female! A female angel! And I don't know her!'

'But I thought you knew every angel. Especially since you are the goddess of light,' Dark Pit said. 'Okay. There should be something, aha! My Super Powerful Stranger Danger Detector! It'l tell us if she is a threat or not. Hold on tightly on to her and come as fast as you can. I wanna run some tests. She seems nice,''

'What do you mean?

'And tough!'

'Answer me!'

'Hmm, she looks brought up well, for some of them that is,'

'How can you say that? Look at her!'

'I am! She's just tired and needs some looking after,'

'You got that right,'

'But theres something off about her,'

'What?'

'Nothing,'

'Huh?'

'Nothing. Thats the problem. I can't tell her emotions. I can't see any aura,'

'Okay... ?She must have been through a lot, looking at the state of her,'

'Yes. Bring her to the temple, I'm going to check on the others,'

'Right,'

'Oh, and Pittoo?'

'Ugh... what?'

'Look after her,'

He looked down to her.

"Okay?'

He flew off, towards Lady Palutena's Temple, hoping that she can explain the girls existence and why she is important..

(Dark Pit's P.O.V.)

Crazy lady. Always leaves me hanging. I glance at the angel I'm carrying. Weird. She's as light as a feather. and I know for certain that there are more then a dozen on her back.

'Uh, leave me... alone...' She stirs and clenches her fists. She struggles softly in my grasp causing me to tighten it. Her wings thrash about and I quickly speed up. She groans again and punches her own leg. Wincing, her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing two emerald green eyes.

(Pit's P.O.V.)

'Pit! Guess what, guess what?!' Lady Palutena's ecstatic voice echoes through my head. Phosphera glances towards me. 'They invented pizza flavoured ice-cream with chocolate flavoured sprinkles!?' ' ... Ha ha haa ha ha! No.' She said, 'But seriously, I found an amazing piece of history!' I nod my head. 'Uhuh, and like my guess wasnt better!'

Phosphera sparks over. 'What type of history?' 'A piece that needs looking after. I think she's still breathing. I left her with Pittoo,' I groan. What a load of pure nonsense. And whats worse, if it was true, Lady Palutena placed... whatever it is in the care of Pittoo. 'This better not be like the time you claimed laurel crowns can see into hearts!' She laughs. 'Not my fault you're so gullible, Pit!' 'Okay okay!'

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! Please review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5- To Fall Or Not To Fall

Hi! Me again! This chapter is dedicated to my friend shiningstar786! Check her story out! :D If you like Yu Gi Oh that is.

u/5900971/shiningstar786

**DISCLAIMER: THE USUAL. KIU NOT MINE, MELODY AND TERESA ARE.**

* * *

><p>(Melody's P.O.V.)<p>

I'm having a nightmare. I think. It seemed so real. It started out as a dream, a quite pleasant one, too! I was reunited with Teresa. She took me to the moon and then things turned bad. I refused her offer on joining her to take over the world. I mean, I won't stoop that low ever with the gods by treating us that way. Yes, we should do something but NOT that. Thats horrible. So when I said no, she wraps me with a mist of purple, gripping me and threw me off the moon! I knew I needed to stay calm but was gonna die! Ow. It wasnt a dream.

'Uh...' I groan and open my eyes. And the first thing I see is a pair of intense red eyes. Drawn to them, I just stared, mindlessly. Then the owner of the eyes spoke. 'You look beat,' I shake my head. 'I am beat... ... ... wait! You're flying!' His eyebrows shoot up. 'Shouldn't all angels fly?' I look over his shoulder. _'_Y-you have wings too?' I whisper. He nods. I turn around, startled. This one's wings are dark-teal. I'm trying to process this info into my brain. 'I better not be dreaming still,' I say to myself. 'You're not. But you know most angels can fly,' I smirked. 'Well, meet me! An angel who, sadly, cant fly. Otherwise, if I could, I would ask for you to leave me alone. Which is not an option as I can fall, but I made it my duty to find another one who can't,' 'Since when?' He questioned. 'Since my sister now knows how to fly, around an hour,' He nods. 'You have a sister?' I smile sorrowfully. 'Not anymore.'

Awkward silence. And, well, me being... me decided to break it.

'Look, can you drop me off to the nearest,' I look around. Ocean everywhere. 'Uh, _land _possible?' He shook his head. 'Gotta get you checked up, but its not my call. Besides, I saved your life,' I sigh. This isn't going well. 'I didn't ask for you to save me. What if I fell of the moon on purpose?' He stays quiet for a bit, thinking. 'You fell of the moon,' He says. 'NO! I mean, yeah?' He looks down to me again. I stare back. 'I won't press on the subject. But tell me your name, please,'

'Okay, my question first,' I say. 'What is _your_ name?' He rolled his eyes. 'Oh, why should I tell you?' He asks. 'I must know!' I retort. 'You brought it up, you saved my life!'

'Dark Pit, but now I need to know the damsel in distress's name,' Dark Pit says. I look away, embarrassed. 'Oh great. I didn't ask for you to save me. Leave me alone, well, uh, don't talk to me, oh, great,' He just stares ahead. 'Sorry,' He said.

'Melody,' He blinked at me. 'Melody is my name, and I'm sorry for being rude and what kind of name is "Dark Pit"?' I smile at him. He then smiles back. 'I didn't name myself,' He replied.

'So,' I start. 'Do you hate it?' . 'Well, yeah...' He trailed off. 'Why?,' I ask. 'People give me really stupid nicknames, and they're just plain dumb,' 'Like what?' I question, getting curious. 'You know, Pittoo, Black Pit, Bura Pit, Tip, most of all copy,' He he replied.

'How about you? Like your name?' 'I'm not sure, I mean, I guess, because, well, its nice and all but, I don't know who named me. And I'd like to know who did,'I explain, tripping on my words. 'Who named you?' 'This goddess I loathe,' He grimaced. 'Welcome to my world,' I say, knowingly.

'Next question. Where are we going?' I ask. 'Goddess of Light. She wants to run some tests,' 'A goddess?' I yelp. Then I try to get him to let me go. 'Let go! Leave me alone! I don't want to! I don't want to!' I yell. The gods and goddesses left me and my sister! They don't care about us! 'I don't want to be a lab rat!' I wail. I turn and cover my head. His attitude is rather anti-happy cheerfulness. He's unsmiling and his aura is confusing. Tears won't work, so I need to think of an alternative.

I keep trying to struggle out of his grasp. But he has a firm grip on me. 'I don't want to go to her! Let GO!' And with that I broke free, of my problems, and Dark Pit... uh oh. 'I'm falling! Again!' 'Oh no, you're not!' Dark Pit said, and flew after me and caught me. 'Please, I beg of you, take me to a place on earth, ANYWHERE but where you're taking me!' I ask, or, in putting it correctly, ordered him. 'Please,' I whimper. He stays silent. Nearly always. Then a purple shot comes from nowhere and is about to make impact. 'Move!' I yell and he turns around but by the it was too late. A purple mist binded us together. HELP!

* * *

><p>Uh oh. Who can guess who caught the two misfortunate angels? I know I know. Wait that doesn't make any sense. Please review! It motivates me ALOT to write more!<p>

I went ice-skating with my friend, Hello Kitty, (Not the real one) and she is awesome! And inspiring! And horrible! I only fell the once (As soon as I got on the ice) and she was no help! But I got the hang of things soon after. Why am I telling you guys this? Because falling down sometimes discourages people to get back up and try again. Don't be like that! It should encourage you to try harder to succeed! Then you can do anything! XD

Also, I think this is the longest I wrote so far. I think I'll make my chapters longer, but it will take longer to publish one. What should I do? Publish a long chapter once a week? Or an almost long chapter 2-3 times a week? Tell me please!

-Hallie


	6. Chapter 6- Lookalike

Yes! Chapter six! Yay, six is my favourite number, so I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :)

**DISCLAIMER: KIU DOESNT BELONG TO ME OTHERWISE THERE WOULD TOTALLY BE ANOTHER GAME!**

* * *

><p>(Nobodies P.O.V.)<p>

Before Melody and Dark Pit were enveloped by purple mist.

Teresa followed Melody to see what would become of her. A part of her wanted to destroy her while the other pitied her, knowing she was a bit too harsh. But then when she was someone caught her, she dismissed the relief and anger surged threw her. 'She wasnt hurt. Yet she passed out? Maybe she isn't so indestructible after all,' She thought.

'But whomever's carrying her seems as if he could join me in my urge for power. I mean, he has wings like mine, dark, and his aura is confusing. As if he's incomplete. Which is ridiculous because thats ... unnatural. Perfect. He's gonna be a great addition to my revolution,' So she charged herself and formed a mist from her hands and enveloped them. Melody was alerted by her enhanced hearing and she saw the mist. Warning Dark Pit a bit too late, they were engulfed against each over. 'Next time I warn you about something, REACT QUICKLY!' Melody yelled as she struggled. Dark Pit twisted and turned away from Melody whilst she pushed against her hands against his chest. 'It's no use,' A voice clearly stated.

'Sorry for interrupting,' Said Teresa, flying towards them. Dark Pit stops scuffling and looks agitated towards the newcomer. He clearly didn't want to be seen like this. Neither did Melody. Taking one look at Teresa caused her to squirm even more. Dark Pit stopped flapping his wings. Looking clearly at the new girl, he sees a resemblance. He looks at Melody, who had stopped struggling but was clenching her fists and her eyes were shut, muttering nonsense. He then looked back at the other angel. Difference? New angel was wearing newer clothes, had black hair, smoky dark purple eyes and a face of evil. Honestly, evil was dripping off her like honey, fogging around them.

'And you are?' Dark Pit asked. 'Me?' She questioned. 'Why, I'm Teresa,' 'Teresa who? And what the hell are you doing?' Teresa looked startled. 'Temper, temper,' She said mockingly. 'Yes, I'm doing nothing wrong, am I?' She asked with a dramatic tone.

(Dark Pit's P.O.V.)

Melody looked angry. Then it slowly turned into horror as she tuned pale. 'You have a lo-ot of power for a st-standard angel,' She stuttered. 'Well, I'm not very ordinary, am I?' She replied haughtily. Melody then said, 'You could have done way worse to me, couldn't you?' That, meant something. 'Hmm, yes. Want a demo?' She snapped her fingers and separated me form Melody. Yes, I knew she was going to do something bad to Melody. A mist appeared around Melody, purple and thickening. I could only just see Melody's frightened face. 'What are you going to do?' She said in a rather sturdy voice but I knew she was scared. You could see it on her face. I then brawled against the mist to get to her as the other laughed a poisoned laugh. 'Oh, just, I dunno, TORTURE you, cause you pain,' Teresa said. 'Oh yeah?' Melody replies. 'Prove it,'

And with those words the mist enlarged. Tuneless was adding more. I could see Melody squirming and trembling but yelling, 'Is that all you got?!' I could feel Teresa losing concentration on me so I struggled out of her grasp. Then I began flying and knocked her out. The mist began to clear and Melody was there, about to fall. I grabbed her then quickly flew to Lady Palutena's Temple before she could say anything.

'Well, that was fun,'

We landed. 'Another question,' She said after a while. 'Are you mentally insane?' That made me stop. 'What?', I repeated. I was about to ask what she meant when Palutena came out from indoors. 'She's awake?' She asked. I nod and move out of the way to show Melody to her. 'Oh, she looks in even badder shape then before!' She exclaimed. 'What happened? 'We ran into an evil lookalike. But the lookalike has powers, this one don't,' Melody sighed. 'She, was, my sister,' she said, surprising me.

* * *

><p>Yay! Her sister wants to kill her! What love they have for each other! Unlike me and my sisters. All four of them are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo evil. Pure, non-toxic, revolutionary evil. And I love them to bits!<p>

So, please tell me if I should either;

-Write more in one week,

-Or write around 600-700 words, 2-3 times a week.

I'm counting on you guys to make the right choice!

-Hallie


	7. Chapter 7- Little Girl

Its me, Hilary! With the next chapter! Lady Palutena meets Melody, Melody meets Lady Palutena, Lady Palutena meets Melody, Melody meets Lady Palutena, Lady Palutena meets Melody, Melody meets Lady Palutena, Lady Palutena meets Melody, Melody meets Lady Palutena, Lady- Yeah well, you get it. Anyways, disaster will strike!

Sorry for not uploading any sooner. I had a LOT of drama with my family this week. We were in and out of the surgery and my computer was taken from me. I hope I can make it up to you guys!

Also, thanks for how much I should upload. Thank you EpicPit and Starryskys102 for your advice. I set myself to upload two chapters a week, and hopefully I'll be able to do so. Thank you guys so much! Wish me luck!

**DISCLAIMER: KIU DOESNT BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

><p>(Melody's P.O.V.)<p>

I can't believe I just told them that! They are strangers! Even if the goth boy did save me, I didn't ask him to! Nothing is going smoothly. 'The attacker is your sister?' Grasshead questions. 'Of course, why not? There was a resemblance,' Dark Pit said after a while. I look down, feeling really down. I then look towards the goddess. She had very very long green hair going down below her knees. Her white dress had lots of ornaments, like a shelf of an old woman's. 'Look, miss, I don't want trouble, but if your'e asking for it, I'll give it- WILL YOU LET GO OFF ME NOW, PLEASE!?' I yell.

(Nobodies P.O.V.)

Dark Pit shrugged and dropped her. Wincing, she got up and cleared her throat. 'As I was saying...' Melody looked behind her. 'Um, what was your name?' She asked gingerly. 'You don't know who I am?' Palutena said, shocked. Melody shook her head. 'Nope. Not that I care. I just want to know it for, well, my own reasons,' _Which is probably to add near my absolutely-hate-that-person list,_ she added mentally. ' Well I am the Goddess of Light, Lady Palutena!' 'Well.' Murmured Melody. 'Nice to meet you, _grasshead_ and you too, DarkPit, but I need to go. Now,' Dark Pit looked puzzled. ' You can't fly,' He said. 'So? It doesn't mean I'm disabled, does it?' She countered.

And with that, she ran off like the wind.

Lady Palutena stood there, unmoving then suddenly she yelled 'GO AFTER HER!' Dark Pit scoffed and went indoors, saying 'You never said please,'

She sighed then looked towards the moving silhouette of the young girl. Then, Pit walked behind her and asked where the history was. Palutena looked at him then back at Melody. 'There,' she pointed. 'Should I, uh, get her?' He questioned. 'PLEASE!' She asked.'Kay, operation catch the thing is on!' He saluted, and then rushed after her.

Melody entered a temple. She looked around, taking in the architecture. She heard a small scuffle. She sighed and called out, "You may come out now," Slowly, Dark Pit emerged, expressionless. She visibly relaxed, she did not wish for any force to face her. But then she gasped when Pit came running in. Looking back and forth of the two other boys, they looked very similar, different but same. Yet, she still was scared, the brunette had a weapon. Shoving Dark Pit to the ground she ran out. "Stop!" Pit cried out. Dark Pit picked himself up and shook his head at the idiot. "If you're gonna chase her then do it properly," then took off after her. Pit, confused, dropped his Gemini Orbitars and chased after them.

Phosphora entered the scene, and banged in front of Melody, making her fall off the edge. Dark Pit came and grabbed her by the hand and dragged her up. Pit then came and helped Melody sit down. Melody scowled but allowed them to do so. She was tired, messed up and hungry. Her arm hurt and her left leg was lightly yet hurtfully sprained. Phosphora came up to her and said, "Hello, little girl," and smiled at her. Melody stopped scowling and looked down. "What do you people want with me?" she questioned quietly. "I didn't do anything wrong, I never killed her!" She suddenly burst out, tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R guys! And who blamed Melody of killing someone? Who did she kill? Was it by accident? Or did she even kill anyone? Think about it. There are many secrets to be unlocked in the near future, but sadly, I'm keeping you lot in suspense. Bye Bye! :D<p>

-Hallie


	8. Chapter 8- Army Part One

Here we are! Chapter Eight? Yes, eight!

...Finally.

* * *

><p>Phosphora looked puzzled and said, "Why did they accuse you of that? Boys, you two should know better!"<p>

'They're idiots. They wont learn,' A voice broke out. Melody covered her ears, murmuring "Oh gods. The voices came back..." she heard a small laugh.

"I'm Viridi, Goddess of Nature, no voice in no one's head, so calm down," Viridi said. "What do you want with me? Why do you all want me? Why is the WORLD'S POPULATION coming after me? Oh for crying out loud, leave me alone!" Melody yelled. "I'm not anybody's property, or guinea pig!" She continued, glaring at the green head that walked towards her.

"She's right, she's my sister, so MY property," Teresa called out. She was flying just a couple of feet above their heads. "She's the one who attacked us before,' Dark pit informed. 'You, silence. You have no right to speak of me like that, tattletale,' She growled. Teresa clenched her fist and a purple mist emerged around Dark Pit. Lifting him off the ground, she did the same with Melody. Both struggled and Melody yelled out to Teresa, 'You have no right to call me your sister! YOU THREW ME OFF THE MOON! It means you both cant use me, you cant call me your own! I WANT FREEDOM AND I WANT IT- hey why are you being captured?' The last bit was directed to Dark Pit, who was struggling to get down.

Teresa smirked. 'He'd make a great addition to my army,' She declared. 'Army?' Melody questioned. 'Yes, army,' Teresa replied. 'Why? Don't you think I'm capable of raising a whole army?'

'It's not that it's just, no wait, wait ... Wait a second, you still need to explain how you are able to fly! As in no special effects, no invisible wires, no levitation, actual flying. Its sad enough that I cant fly but that you wont tell me how to be able to fly, because I really want to know why, and it's like you don't want me to fly,' Teresa silently face-palmed. Melody talks a lot. A LOT!

'I already told you, I can fly!' She raged.

'I bet you stole the power or something,'

'I-i-i-i- what?'

'Well, duh, you are evil, so you're allowed to do so. I guess, even though its wrong and you'll end up in chains or something. Probably,'

'Uh, this conversation's going nowhere. And you still talk a lot,'

'Scuse me?'

'Just stating the obvious, Melody, like before. In fact, take that grasshead over there for example,'

'You know I can hear you, right?' she yelled out to her.

'She couldn't last 15 seconds of you're blabber. As for the puny girl,'

'What now?!" Phosphora growled.

'Couldn't last 5. Its the truth,' Teresa shrugged.

Melody stared at her in worry and confusion. "Evil people don't say the truth," She stated.

* * *

><p>Please leave a comment! And also tell me who is your favourite character from Kid Icarus Uprising and why! Why do I wanna know? Cos I'm curious...<p>

And please tell me there are more PitXViridi fans out there! Please!

-Hallie


	9. Chapter 9- Army Part Two

Hi! Hallie here. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>(Nobodies P.O.V.)<p>

'WHAT! You can't? B-but he just did!' 'For only five minutes,' Dark Pit interjected. 'Huh?' 'Pleas e calm down,' Lady Palutena called out. 'Excuse me? You aren't the one up in the air, held by your evil sister!' Teresa then glowered. 'I am pretty evil aren't I?' She crowed. Phosphora smirked 'Hardly,' she said and shot up at Teresa, sparking. Lashing out at her, Phosphora then kept attacking tirelessly. Teresa instantly dropped Melody and Dark Pit and attacked simultaneously at Phosphora. 'You low life!' She yelled. "Uh, I am the leading commander of Viridi, Goddess of Nature! Who are you calling 'low life' low life?'Teresa narrowed her eyes. 'YOU!' and with that she held out her hands. Clenching her teeth, her fists were surrounded by thick, rich, plum purple mist. Melody's eyes widened. 'Wow... I wanna do that,' She murmured as she stood.

Viridi's yelled out 'Forces of Nature, attack the little vermin and protect the others!' Teresa heard then shouted 'My Underworld Army! Come aid me!' There were gasps from everyone and Melody cried out. A Mono-eye attacked her from nowhere and following were hundreds and hundreds of monsters coming from the horizon. 'Take no survivors, kill them all,' Teresa cackled. 'Apart from them two,' and she pointed towards Melody and Dark pit. Lady Palutena ran to Melody, and took her arm and dragged her whilst the two others followed. Phosphora stayed out. She did not like cowards or ever want to be one.

'Waah?!' She exclaimed as the woman dragged her off. Landing on a soft bed, Lady Palutena smoother the girls wings and straightened out the pillows. 'Let me go, I wanna live!' she squirmed under lady Palutena's grip.

'You need to stay, please,'

'Why?'

'Because you are a miracle,'

'No, I'm not!,'

'Yes you are, Melody,'

'How do you know my name?'

'Um, never mind, time to sleep!' She had listened to Dark Pit's conversation with Melody before.

'What? No...'

Lady Palutena smiled as Melody drifted off to sleep. 'Hmm… I hope you're having a nice dream,' Palutena murmured as she took Melody's hand and placed a large glowing ring of gold above it as it floated gently. It projected a hologram of her blood stream and told her pulse.

Meanwhile, outside, Phosphora began to get a bit frustrated. 'Stop yelling at me!' She growled at Viridi, who was constantly giving her annoying advice through her ear. 'Just listen to me!' Replied the agitated goddess. She was at split ends. The Forces of Nature were being taken down by the remains of the Underworld Army, who followed the command of a female angel who was constantly beating up her best commander.

'Aim for her hands,' She yelled as Phosphora dodged an incoming attack. Suddenly both heard thunder overhead. Teresa gulped. Then suddenly she flew off, saying, 'Just give up already, old man!' The Underworld Army scattered. Phosphora looked very bewildered then she took of, back to her Goddess of Nature as the Forces of Nature followed. Both parties were tired.

'Lady Palutena, Phosphora went back to Viridi, saying she really wants some answers of why that angel has those fancy powers,' Pit said as he walked in. 'Hmm... ' Palutena said, 'We are about to find out,' 'She won't be happy when she wakes,' Dark Pit said, entering. 'Aren't you supposed to go back to Viridi's place?' Pit asked 'Eh, who cares,' Dark Pit replied, carelessly.

'Dark Melody… and Melotoo sounds weird,' Lady Palutena said. 'What?' The Pits asked. 'No, I meant the girl who attacked. I think she was made from the Mirror of Truth,' Pit then realized what mirror she was talking about. 'But I destroyed that!' He exclaimed. 'And I was the last to come out of it,' The copy retaliated. 'Okay, that's it,' Palutena said, clearly ticked off. 'Out now! Let me think in peace!' And she pushed them out.

* * *

><p>And done! Hooray! Now I can do my homework for tuition! Or I'll die... See you next chapter(Hopefully)! :)<p>

-Hallie


	10. Chapter 10- Livenal

Wow! I reached double digit chapters! and I'm not even through the beginning!... ... ...never mind.

* * *

><p>(Nobodies P.O.V.)<p>

'Waah!' The guard flung her into the cell. 'You can't do this to me, you know that!?' She said shaking the bars of the cell. 'Of all gods, I'm caught by Zeus?! LEMME OUT!' and she kicked the wall, causing a small dent. 'Ah! Ow!' She exclaimed as she hopped on one foot as the dust and cobwebs fell on her.

When she calmed down, she felt something crawling up her neck. 'What! Seriously?' she yelled out, trying to move the spider away. Then, she couldn't take it any more. She clenched her fists and her eyes glowed a fierce dark plum purple. Her fists glowered the same colour and she blasted a hole through the wall, and flew out, screaming her head off.

An old man walked out and tutted. 'Not again,' He muttered as he brought her back with the click of his finger. 'Old man,' Teresa said, narrowing her eyes. 'Teresa,' he nodded. 'You need to stop escaping the inevitable, creature,' Teresa laughed scornfully. 'You have no idea how wrong you are,' She said. An animal of a sort launched it self at Zeus.

'Livenal!' Teresa cried, happily. 'You had me worried,' It replied as it suddenly took form of a boy around the age of Teresa. He had red hair, reaching his shoulders, and brown eyes. He wore all brown and and a necklace that glowed purple. 'But why are you alone? Where is your sister? Melody, right?' He enquired. Teresa shook her head. 'I was going to have to bring her by force, but Zeus had followed me. I'm sorry I took long but I have news. Big, space news,' She muttered. Livenal raised his eyebrows. 'We are in trouble, aren't we?'

Zeus got up and quickly caught them in a cage of lightening. 'Owch,' Teresa shook her hand. 'You cant keep us in for long, get that!?' Teresa yelled. Livenal then transformed into a giant brown eagle and screeched out. Zeus quickly zapped him and he became unconscious. 'LIVENAL!' Teresa cried out.

Meanwhile-

(Melody's P.O.V.)

'Melody... Melody...'

'Melody...'

'MELODY!'

'I'm up! I'm up!' I jumped up. 'I'm, I'm in a bed?' I look around. Its blindingly white. I blink and get out. 'Oh, I get it. I'm dead. Good explanation,' I begin to walk outside. 'This is where?' I ask to no one. 'Wait how did I die again?' I see two guys sitting out in the sun. The one with black hair and wings looks familiar...

'Your a dead person? Unbelievable,' The guy said as he got up. The other one, the brunette, followed. 'That means, your a zombie!' And then a bright light began to blind me. When it stopped, I look at the source. Then it snaps to me. 'Eh? Why am I here?' I look to DarkPit. 'Your a horrible person. I told you I wanted to leave this behind,' I say, grumpily. 'But you gotta admit,' He smirked. 'You're all healed up,' I nod my head 'Yeah...' then I realised something. 'How did you heal me?' I ask. The grass head walked over to me. 'I used human remedies. You screamed out not to use the potions I had,' She said.


	11. Chapter 11- That Long

Dun Dun Dun. She's awake! ...Now what? ...Seriously, now what?

* * *

><p>(Nobodies P.O.V.)<p>

Melody blinked. 'I, uh, what?' She stuttered. Palutena smiled softly. 'You an sense things whilst your sleep,' Melody eyes narrows. 'Now that you mention it, how did I end up falling into a dreamless sleep?' It became rather tense all of a sudden. DarkPit gave a look at Palutena and scoffed. Her expression was quite comical. 'Err...'

'Seeing that Lady Palutena isn't, um, responding right now, what's your name?' Pit asked, blocking Melody's sight from Palutena. Melody raised an eyebrow. 'Yes, Teresa _has_ warned me of your cunning ways, and how you'll lure me in by getting all polite and smiley. But, I'm not easily to be tricked. '_How long was I out for_?' she said, whilst clenching her teeth to sound intimidating. Pit took a sidewards glance at DarkPit.

DarkPit was quite out of character. He was smirking at the whole scene. Pit didn't care, he just wanted help. 'Ack!' Melody suddenly bent over, hold. 'Um... are you alright?' Pit asked, approaching her gingerly. Melody suddenly lunged forward to him, and twisted his arm behind his back. 'Tell me,' She hissed. 'Gah?!' Pit squirmed under her grip. DarkPit stood there, regaining his neutral state.

He didn't do anything because, one, it was absolutely hilarious. Two, Pit defeated Lord of the Underworld but not a little kid. Three, that girl was trying to interrogate Pit, and that never works out. 'Can't... breathe... Gack!' Melody's eyes widened. She dropped him. 'Sorry, sorry,' And helped him up. Intrigued by her sudden change in character, Palutena walked towards her. 'Four days, don't worry,' She said preparing herself for an emotion outburst. It never came.

'Just four days,' She said in disbelief. 'That is the shortest, uh, yeah, okay. Four days,' she stuttered. 'Okay, so, how did I fall asleep?' She finally asked. Palutena became no responsive. Again. 'Palutena put you to sleep. Potion-lotion-wise,' DarkPit said. Palutena sighed in content. This was working quite topsy-turvy, but at least she isn't boring, right?

'Are you in league with the Goddess? And you?' Melody asked, to Pit and DarkPit. 'No,' 'Yes,' Melody stepped back slightly. 'Okay... What about you? Are you with the Goddess of Calamity?' They then realised who she was talking about. 'Pandora? She was destroyed, properly, a while back,' Palutena said. 'And I don't serve her. I serve Lady Palutena,' Pit added. 'You must be hungry. The hosts aren't doing a very good job of serving you, so I'll hint the on,' DarkPit muttered, sarcastically. 'But, I don't plan on stayin-' 'Come on! To the kitchens!' Pit yelled out, happily and dragged DarkPit and Melody inside. Palutena was receiving an incoming message. 'Zeus,' She murmured. 'Planning to intrude?'

* * *

><p>Sorry for not writing much. I had a right week of school. Happy Valentines, kids! Today was horrible for me, but I hope you lot had a splendid day. Its the holidays now, but my mum said I go on the computer too much. Not fair, because my sister goes on her tablet 247. Also, I know that I said that I'd publish twice a week, but it doesn't seem to agree with my timetable. Time is going by so fast! One hour in a week isn't enough!

I'm sorry.

-Hallie


	12. Chapter 12- Rocking My Life

Again, Happy Valentines Day! Lets see if I can do another chapter, yeah?

* * *

><p>(Teresa's P.O.V.)<p>

'Lemme out, old man!' I bawl, clanging against the chains that tied me and Livenal back to back to a pillar. 'Dargh! Come on, please! What did I do?' Livenal was unconscious. 'Silence!' The overhead thunderclouds rolled and lightening flashed. '...I'll shut it now,'

Stupid man is scary. And needs a breath mint. He leaves at the sound of yelling. Livenal stirs. 'Livenal! You okay?' He nodded his head. 'What happened?' He jerks up. 'He caught us. Can you get us out of here?' I ask. He turns into a mousy brown rat and drops to the floor. He then turns back and tries to take the chains of Teresa.

'Well, lookie who it is,' The blondie from before emerged from behind a pillar. 'I have unfinished business with you,' She smirked at me, then notes Livenal. 'Eh, you seem close to her, but I'll warn you, get between me and this fight, end of you,' We showed no notice. Livenal carried on trying to free me. Sparky grew impatient and charged to us, flinging bolts towards them. 'Livenal, get my bracelets! They're on that table,' Livenal leapt to them and threw it to me as I caught them neatly and put them on.

Pieces of rock began to float and circled around me. My eyes glow purple and I was freed from my imprisonment. Then they crumble and formed into a mist-like dust. My usual attack. It will get into their eyes and I stay in their blind spots. And its working for Sparky. Suddenly, a blue shot came out of nowhere and hits Livenal square in the chest. He quickly transforms into a bat and flashes over to me.

Newcomers. Twins of a sort, and a lady with long green hair. Wait, Melody should be with them! 'Where's the brat?!' I yell out to them. 'Safe,' The brunette claims. 'Now, please tell us why you keep attacking random places on earth,' He asks. 'To catch your attention, and I've got it,' I shout and launch an attack on them.

On the ground, they all took cover. 'Guess there's no reasoning with her,' I hear him say. I smirk. 'You got that right,' I say and lift up a huge chunk of the building, and flung it towards them. 'Teresa!' A strong voice broke out. Who is that... 'Teresa!' That sounds like my old Mistress. 'I can't believe you little pest escaped my hand!' I look around frantically. There is no way she survived... I spin around, listening for the source of the voice.'What is wrong? Think I passed on? Well, think again! I'm back, and I want you and Melody back!' I cover my ears and scream out. 'You will never get me,' I whisper. 'I will never let you,'

(Nobodies P.O.V.)

'Never? Try and find out how I will snap your wings off, how I'll make your life miserable,' Melody said, distorting her voice to sound like the one person Teresa was scared of. 'No, you can't,' Teresa's reply wasn't very bold as before. Melody had her squirming with fear. She was on the spot. But then, 'Why won't you show yourself, coward?' A male voice shouted. Melody's face scrunched up in concentration. _Who is that?_ she thought. 'Because, just hearing my voice give Teresa a chill. I need her alive and well, not in a state of depression and suffering from a heart attack, now do I?' She replied.

'But, leave her alone, she's not for your taking. I want to fulfil my promise,' Was Livenal's reply. Melody began thinking. 'Who are you? To her, that is,' She asked out.

* * *

><p>And I'll leave it there. So, who do you think Melody is pretending to be? R&amp;R guys!<p>

-Hallie


	13. Chapter 13- Owe You

Unlucky Thirteenth Chapter. Oh and It was Friday the Thirteenth on Friday. Anything UNLUCKY HAPPEN TO YOU? Not me.

* * *

><p>(Nobodies P.O.V.)<p>

'Teresa, are you alright?' She snapped up. 'Do I look it?' She whimpered.

'Teresa, by order of the Goddess of Light, stand down,' Pit commanded. Teresa whipped her head towards him and tsked. 'What do I do?' She asked to Livenal. 'Well, whatever happens, I'll be here,' He says, and Teresa nods her head gratefully. Then Melody walks out, confidently and looks straight into her sisters eye.

'Teresa,' She says. casually. 'Melody, you need to get out of her. She... Mistress is here. Quick!' Melody began to laugh. 'This coming out of the same person who threw me off the moon,' She declared. 'Wow, you seriously trying to protect me when you caused me to nearly die?' Teresa choked when she heard that. 'I know it doesn't make sense, but-' Melody narrowed her eyes and smirked. 'Yeah. It doesn't. But I'll give you the good news. She isn't here,' Teresa looked confused.

'But she, I heard-'

'Me,' Melody interrupted. 'You heard me,'

'You pretended? Melody...'

'I'm not your sister. I made that clear,'

'How... how did this happen?'

'Don't play innocent!' Melody cried out angrily. 'You knew perfectly well what would happen if we fight!'

Teresa blinked and began to overcome her fear. 'Your supposed to be dead!' She bit out. Surprised with her character change, Melody stepped back but pointed steadily to DarkPit. 'He saved me, so I now owe him,' She muttered. DarkPit looked slightly surprised. Melody was the most puzzling person he met. 'You don't have to,' He said, indifferently. 'Oh, but I have to, or I wont rest til I do,' She said, darkly. 'So accept it, DarkPit,' DarkPit nodded. 'Fine,' He murmured, darkly.

Zeus watched this change in events then stepped in. 'That will be enough. Teresa and Livenal are partners in crime and have been charged guilty, for tried murder, and will be killed,' He said. Suddenly, the place was filled with blinding light. Soon, it died out, leaving every God and Goddess from around. Except Hades, Pandora and Posiedon. They were dead and Posiedon doesn't go anywhere. Medusa was resurrected, as Underworld needs a Ruler. A good leader. And she was the Goddess for the job, after being shown she was just Hades puppet.

Pit and DarkPit now understood what all of this was. The first Godly Meeting in centuries. Something was clearly wrong. Something so wrong, EVERYONE was here.

* * *

><p>Short, but done! Three chapters in one day, I am tired. Please R&amp;R and forgive me for not publishing anything for some time.<p>

-Hallie


	14. Chapter 14- Meeting

Fourteenth chapter! Yay, I have 22 reviews! Thanks guys! I'm now 20% more happier!

* * *

><p>(Nobodies P.O.V.)<p>

It was a mess. Gods and Goddesses yelling at each over and causing a havoc.

'Zeus, what is the meaning of this?' 'Cool it, everyone!'

'I haven't seen you in ages, Ares!' 'Get me out of here, NOW,'

'For a reason, remember?' 'Ugh, get out of my way,'

'Why is Medusa here?' 'Get rid of her!'

'Don't be rude, Aphrodite,' 'Why am I here?'

'Where is Posiedon?' 'What the Underworld is going on?'

'Lady Palutena? What is happening?'

Viridi was here, with Arlon the Serene behind her. She looked rather scared. She was the youngest Goddess, and had no idea why everyone was either talking animatedly about everything or yelling their heads off. 'Oh Gods, something bad must have happened...' Lady Palutena trailed off as Zeus clears his throat.

'Everyone, you were summoned to come to day because of them,' And he indicates to the surprised angels. 'Teresa, escaped fugitive. DarkPit, known for mischief and disorder. Pit, servant of Lady Palutena. Livenal, son of Hades and strong reputation for helping Teresa. Melody,' His eyes lingered on her. 'Information unknown, but a threat,' Everyone began murmuring, exchanging news and info on the group.

A voice spoke louder then others. 'Why is there no info on the other girl?' Zeus raised his hand for silence. 'Excellent question,' He said like a sinister old teacher. 'Shall we ask her?' Then everyone's eyes were on the scared angel. Melody looked around. Everyone was unsmiling, and cold. She then made a run for it, but was caught by Ares, God of War. 'Where do you think your going, missy?' He leered. 'Let go of me!' She yelled, wringing away from him. 'I didn't do nothing, you hear me?' Zeus frowned. 'Then why are you running away?' Melody then bit Ares hand that held her, dashed to Pit and hid behind him. 'I don't want to be here,' She whispered to herself.

Lady Palutena then spoke. 'What is all of this about, then?' Zeus broke contact with Melody and turned to Palutena, disapprovingly. 'They will be the death of us all,'

'Then why are they here?' Ares shouted, angered by the pain in his hand.

'There has to be a reason as to how they are our destruction,' Athena, Goddess of Wisdom then said.

'Forget that, if they kill us, everything else will be too,' Aphrodite, Goddess of Love whimpered.

Ares stood tall. 'Then we shack destroy them. On the count of three everyone! 3, 2, 1...'

'No, idiots!' 'Attack!' 'GO!' 'DON'T!'

There was mayhem in the hall. Everything was destructified. Everyone disappeared in a sudden flash. Leaving Zeus. 'No, its started...' He grumbled, and he gradually turned to stone, courtesy of Medusa and Lady Palutena.

* * *

><p>This was short too but I managed to do another chapter, in case I cant in the near future.<p>

Now, the beginning is done. Next chapter will be an Authors note, just so you know.

-Hallie


	15. Authors Note

_AUTHORS NOTE_

_I'm just gonna explain what has happened so far..._

_We are introduced to Viridi wanting to stop hunters in a particular forest. That forest is actually called Unfortunately Fortunate Forest. Melody, my OC, is also in that forest for a mysterious reason. Lady Palutena is also introduced, with Pit._

_Viridi and Phosphora, the Lightening Commander and Viridi's close friend, drag Pit around the place, planning a scheme for the hunters. Then, thanks to the hunters carelessness, a fire breaks out. Melody soon outruns the growing fire, and she is reunited with her sister, Teresa. They take flight, to Melody's astonishment._

_Viridi is caught by Lady Palutena, so she leaves with Phos and Lux, in disgrace. She says she needs to blame Phosphora. They have a nice friendship, don't they?_

_On the moon, and able to breathe, Teresa asks for Melody to help her have her evil ways. Convinced her sister lost it, Melody declines. Then Teresa decided to get rid of her sister and carry on._

_Melody is rescued by Lady Palutena and DarkPit, who was happening to be flying , Lady Palutena decides to take a look at her in person. On the way to her temple, the two are attacked by Teresa who came to see what happened to Melody. They escape._

_At the temple, Melody tries to run for it. Convinced they want to punish her, she is wanted by Teresa again. A small war between the new Underworld Army and Viridi's Forces of Nature, Teresa and Phosphora battle head on. It is broken as Teresa flees from Zeus was chasing her._

_Melody is sent to sleep as Palutena thinks wat is wrong with her. When Melody was being healed, Palutena had to use human remedies but sped the process along. Melody was out for four days._

_Teresa was caught by Zeus, God of lightening and the top god. He is quite disliked but also wise. He is a very negative thinker and believes everything has a bad outcome. Livenal, son of Hades, a god-made creature, is an ally of Teresa._

_Teresa tries to be freed as everyone makes way to the temple. Melody pretends to be the one person she can think of Teresa is afraid of. Teresa becomes shocked and depressed, upset with what she is told, alot like herself, before she turned evil._

_Zeus gives us some background ingo on the kids, and we hear DarkPit isn't all good. There is no ingo on Melody but he seeks or the answers. All he knows it that,_

_MELODY WILL BE THE END OF EVERYTHING._

_And with that craxy plan of attack, everyone there has been transported to their unknown..._

_-Hilary_


	16. Chapter 15- Where?

MELODY WILL BE THE END OF EVERYTHING.

And with that crazy plan of attack, _everyone there has been transported to their unknown..._

* * *

><p>(Nobodies P.O.V.)<p>

'Woah?' Melody was sucked into then out of something that reminded her of jelly. Everything around her was moving blurs of coloured lights. It made her dizzier and dizzier... and she called out for help.

Suddenly two white blinding lights rushed towards her. A loud blare hit her as the vehicle got closer and the driver tried to break in time. Melody dived out of they way, only to have another one come speeding up to her. She shrieked and ran about, quickly, onto the pavement. 'I'm walking!' She grumbled. _Or was I? Where am I? _She thought and walked with the drowd._ What on earth is going on? _Melody walked to a giant screen, a billboard. It said about housing discounts, and offer ends in March 2015?! Melody's eyes widened and looked around.

High building surrounded her and people with bizzare clothing walked around her, staring then carrying on. Loud music was being played on a beatbox near by and people threw that person dirty looks, but she took no notice. Melody just stared at her slowly swaying to the rhythm.

"_I'm three steps from the edge, woah, push me over it. Don't you know, don't you know,"_

The girl grinned at her and walked over. 'Uh, are you okay?' She asked, turning the volume down a tad. 'Yeah, don't turn it down, I like it,' Melody stated shyly. 'You and me both, sister,' The girl smiled. 'I'm West. What's up,' Melody looked up. 'The sky, I guess,' She said quietly. 'For real? I meant what is wrong. Hey, are you a beggar?' Melody looked at her in confusion. 'I don't think so. And I don't believe your my sister,'

West looked back curiously. 'Seriously, what era are you from?' She joked. '... I believe after the Overthrow of the Lord of the Underworld, Hades,' Melody said, thoughtfully. She winced. One of the attacks that a god or goddess gave met their target. Her leg. It was bleeding started staring at it. 'You okay? Was dancing on the road suicide?' There was silence, apart from the thrum of music on the beatbox.

"_Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that? Got a good alibi and my bag's all packed. Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that? Cause the next one's gonna have a hammer pulled back_,"

'No, I appeared here,' Melody explained, slowly. 'I'm not sure what is going on,'

"_Every girl is capable of murder, So watch out you don't push me any further_,"

'It's rush our. Oh, your not from here, are you?' West asked. 'Nope,' Melody said. 'I'm from Greece,' She quickly said. 'Greece? Awesome! I'm from America, but I moved in with my aunt,' Spoke West. 'Well, if you're new here, I'll give you a tour. But first we'll stop at mine. I should treat that wound of yours,' West gabled and dragged Melody gently with her. The two of the walked in sync with the song.

"_This little girl is capable of murder. Hey! This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her_,"

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's short, again, but I wanted to see if I could try and see what would happen myself.<p>

The song is This Little Girl, Cady Goves. **IT DOESNT BELONG ****TO ME! ITS TOO AWESOME! XD**

Can you guess where they on EARTH are?

**-**Hallie


	17. Chapter 16- Run

Hilary here! Anyone guess what happened in the last chapter? Well, spoiler, they are on Earth, In _**London**_! Anyone guessed? Let's see what will occur now...

(Pit's P.O.V.)

What the Underworld... Where am I? And whats that music? "Don't push me any further, any further. You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun," And whats that absolutely delicious smell?!

'Free samples! Get free samples! Hello good sir. Back from a party? Would you like a sample?' The man said behing a bushy moustache. He gave me a piece of waffle. 'Mmm, wow, it's great, thanks,' I said. I decided to explore. Walking towards the mechanical carts, I look both ways and cross. Where is everyone? And that man, Zeus? I didn't do anything wrong, that I can remember, that is. Heh, this is like when I was in Hades body. Ergh, anyways, I got around without Lady Palutena's assistance, so I can now as well. I'm even full, so I have no worries. I carry on walking, taking in the sights.

Suddenly, someone ran straight into me. 'Hey-' We tumbled down. The person on me got up and brushed herself down. The smell of wild flowers hit me. Then I notice her and who she is when she runs away. 'Viridi?!' I yell and run after her. She noticed me. 'Pit? Oh, great,' I huff. 'Yeah, nice to see you in one piece, too,' I say. 'So, why are you running?' 'I'm running away from them!' Behind us were three uniformed men, saying, stop! and Theif! 'What did you do?' I say, breathless from runnning. 'I was hungry! And it was right there!' Viridi muttered. 'Since when dd you let your stomach do all the thinking for you?' I joked. Viridi got ticked off. 'I work my butt off every day! You've done nothing since the fall of Hades!' She retorted. 'Right,' I groan.

Lady Palutena, I'd give anything to be with you away from here.

(Phosphora's P.O.V.)

This. Place. Is. AWESOME! So many lights, and colours, and buildings! Shame I have no hearts* on me. I wanted to buy some outfits from these shops. Wait, is that Lady Palutena? 'Palutena?! Lady Palutena?!' I yell, wave, trying to catch her attention. She turns and sees me. 'Phosphora! Am I glad to see you. where were you at the meeting?' She asked, pleasantly. 'When that girl angel was attacking everyone, I was, uh, under one of the rocks she threw. How does she have that power?' I ask. Palutena tilted her head. 'I have absolutly no idea,' She said finally. 'Never mind,' I. sigh, and we carry on walking along.

'Watch out!' 'There they run, officer,' I look over the heads of these people. A certain brunette and blondie were running away from officers. 'Palutena, there's Pit and Viridi! Look at them, a little couple running from the law,' I smirk as Palutena nod her head. 'Yes, but now is not the time, we need to make sure they won't get arrested. You grab the two, I'l talk to the officers,' She plans.

* * *

><p>Sorry, short and rushed! I did som shopping for school and there is a party tommorow si I need to bake bake bake and baking isnt my strong poing. ^^'<p>

-Hallie


	18. Chapter 17- Winter

(Pit's P.O.V.)

'Pit! Viridi! Stop running aimlessly and start following me!' Phosphora's voice came contact with my ears. 'Phos! Am I glad to see you,' Viridi said breathlessly. 'Yeah, yeah, just come along,' She bound towards us fast then dragged us with her as we stumble after her, trying to keep up. 'Palutena will join us later, kay? So right now we need to find the others, Arlon and Pittoo,' She drew back from the crowds ahead and ran into an alleyway which leaded to a sort of market. We ran along, dodging people and strange vehicles. Horning filled the air and many angry shouts were directed to us. 'Get of the road!'

'Move!'

'What are you waiting for?'

'Kids these days,'

'Shove off!'

'We need to get into a less public area. Got it?' I nod and Viridi points to a quite road. 'Good, let's hit it,'

(Nobodies P.O.V)

The two of them had left the grey buildings and people to a more natural area. The two walked in silence along the small river, with the music still being played, but now another song, Here's to Never Growing Up. 'This place, it looks rather, saddening,' Melody commented, quietly. 'Yeah, its Winter, but its more colourful in Spring. It's bursting with colours then, and anyways, this place may seem dead but listen,' She switched off the beat box.

Noise flooded Melody's ears. The waters currents, the wind rattling through the trees, footsteps. Footsteps. Melody whisked around hearing them. Behind her, more footsteps. She looked around. 'West, stay silent,' she whispered, lowly. Too quiet for West to hear her. 'West,' 'Melody, whats wrong?' She asked, uncertainly. Her companion placed and finger to her lips then down again and stayed motionless. West turned to where she was looking at. Just trees. Melody stared harder then closed them. She listened attentively.

She saw everything. Heard, anyways. A figure among the trees. She opened her eyes and soon after narrowed them. She knew who. But she didn't know what to do. Motioning West to stay put, she crept to the oak silent. Then flicked out her hand and kicked out expertly at the person. He groaned as he fell to the floor and Melody firmly placed her foot on his neck. 'Escaping me will be the last thing you'll do,' She snarled in a completely different voice. 'I will cut it clean off,' Though she had no intention to.

'Get off,' Ordered the guy and Melody's eyes widened and helped him up. 'I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?' She asked, scared and she shivered as she caught his eye. 'Where... where did you learn that?' But Melody had shut down. No word was uttered so DarkPit shook his head and walked off, without a another glance at Melody. She blinked and softly said, more to herself, 'I am sorry, but I can't help it. You were spying,' DarkPit heard and smirked. Turning to her, he looked right into her eyes. He saw sorrow, regret, loneliness and very much himself, in a way. 'You're very weird. But that's okay, you nearly killed me,' He walked towards her. 'Now, will you come and help me find Pit?'

* * *

><p>And that was Melody everyone! They way she quickly changes is confusing, but more fun for me to write. Please review!<p>

-Hilary


End file.
